Known from prior art are different printing papers for use in printing and different methods for making papers.
In the printing art, different printing methods for paper are known, e.g. Offset or gravure techniques. In the known methods, specifically in HSWO printing, printing inks are dried at high temperatures, typically at 120-150° C., which provides high moisture gradient between the printed and non-printed areas during drying of the printing ink. The high moisture gradient thus provided constitutes an important factor that weakens the quality of the HSWO print, namely waving. There are many known ways which aim at reducing the waving.
Reference publication WO 2004/003293 discloses a dense paper with an oleophilic surface. The Gurley-Hill permeance value on the surface is higher than 5000 s/100 ml. Forming a dense paper with an oleophilic surface is expensive and has not been realized industrially.